The Foxy Thundercat
by anubis93
Summary: Reborn on a world called third earth Naruto now a 9-tailed fox will help Lion-O destroy the evil that is Mum-Ra. Smart Naruto Powerful Naruto Naruto X Harem Lion-O X OC Panthro X OC
1. Chapter 1

**THE FOXY THUNDERCAT**

**NARUTO X PUMYRA X CHEETARA X **

**LION-O X OC**

**PANTHRO X OC**

**A/N: IF YOU CAN THINK OF ANYONE ELSE FOR THE HAREM OR ORDER OF THE GIRLS PM ME.**

"**NARUTO" – DEMON SPEECH**

'**_NARUTO'_ – DEMON THOUGHT **

"Naruto" Human /Hybrid Speech

'_Naruto'_ Human/Hybrid Thought

**STORY START**

Speeding on top the roofs in the slums of Thundara was a figure and he was on a mission. His mission officially was classified, unofficially was to protect the prince along with his very sexy and lethal partner Cheetara. Currently the prince was to a certain black market merchant for a reason most thought was very foolish … technology. Once the prince, Lion-O saw a dog/human hybrid being pressed for all his gold by three Cats one was about 6'3" in height and 300lbs. in weight he wore a red tunic, a dirty yellow pair of pants, and a dirty yellow turban his fur was a grayish white color. The other male cat was skinny with a dirty brown fur coat, navy blue pants and a tattered white shirt that has turned beige by the years of dirt and grime. Lastly was the female and to Lion-O she was hot she had emerald green eyes and blood red fur with a delicate tail that screamed sexy to Lion-O she wore a black form fitting shirt and pants that showed off nicely toned legs and a very shapely rear. The mot reoccurring thought in young Lion-O's head was 'GODDAMN' but soon snapped out of his stupor once she spoke. "Boy, you better have a good reason for attacking my partner there or else you will die." Lion-O bristled at her haughty tone because if their was one thing that pissed off Lion-O it was someone who was haughty. "I attacked because you were pressing this old man for money, and I will not allow that" the lion humanoid spoke with a hint of finality in his voice and power, the power of a king. As the figure saw the thugs about to assault his young charge he fingered his ninja-to with a blood thirsty smirk gracing his face. Cheetara shook her head 'no' to advise him to delay his attack. He listened only due to the fact that they were friends. The skinny thug went to swing at Lion-O with a wild haymaker with his right arm. Lion-O responded with a straight punch to his shoulder joint breaking off the power but he still got clipped on his jaw. As Lion-O stumbled back from being hit in his jaw and let out a menacing growl and tossed out a left cross to the skinny Cat's jaw which hit its mark. The skinny thug pulled out a knife and held it in an underhanded fashion and tried to slash at his belly. The figure saw the girl with the thugs was looking scared and somewhat pale. The figure spoke to Cheetara through means of a mind link set up by a jutsu that he used_. 'Cheetara do you see the girl there that our prince seems to fancy?' 'Yes Naruto, what about her?'_

'_Cheetara, I think she is a hostage she is almost shaking like a leaf and she is really pale.'_

'_I see what you mean now but what do we do about it?'_

'_Easy we kill the two other thugs and take her with us.'_

'_WHAT? Kill? Naruto were clerics not assassins!'_

'_Cheetara we are like the black ops of the Thundarian army so if you want I will kill them just cover the boy.'_

Naruto hopped down and used his sword to disarm the skinny thug quite literally. The thug watched in horror as he saw it was a fox humanoid with nine golden tails with red tips, blood red eyes, lithe and wiry muscles he fainted. He is Thundara's Golden Devil the only Fox in the entire Cat army. As Naruto looked at the fat thug he flashed through several hand seals and said **"[1]****Genjutsu: Hell viewing Technique.****"** The fat thug fell to the ground screaming and foaming at the mouth. Naruto created a shadow clone and told it to make him suffer. As the clone took the thugs away he stopped Lion-O from attacking the girl and stated "Lion-O she is not a threat so stand down." Lion-O begrudgingly obeyed his Taijutsu [2] master and close friend. "Girl, what is your name?"

"My name Kitarina, I was forced to work for those assholes."

"I noticed that one of the reason's you are still alive, the other is that Lion-O here seems smitten with you." Lion-O blushed from Naruto's teasing but tried to hit him anyway even though it proved to be futile, but Lion-O asked Naruto 'when you going to tell my sister you like here?' (In my story Naruto is the last fox so he is able to take multiple wives.) Naruto surprised Lion-O by saying "I plan on telling her at the festival if she isn't busy saving your ass from you doing something stupid." The group then left to the merchant. After a little persuasion from Naruto the merchant gave Lion-O a round half spherical device. (A bomb) He gave Naruto a hilt which when turned on produced a whip of plasma. (Think weapon from Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal) After they left the shop they ran at top speed to get back to the Palace of Thundara for Lion-O's coronation test. "Lion-O why are we headed to the Palace?" Kitarina asked which made Lion-O mentally kick himself for not telling her "I'm the son of King Claudius and Queen Lydia, brother to Tigress." Kitarina had a gob smacked expression across her face struck there literally in shock. "How I thought a prince would be pampered and haughty." Lion-O blushed at the praise but said "Oh no that's my sister." This earned him a slap to the back of his head by both Naruto and Cheetara. (Cheetara is Tigress' friend and obviously Naruto likes her.) As they headed to the palace they were cut off by the High Cleric himself, Jaga.

[1] Illusion art

[2] Hand to hand combat


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FOXY THUNDERCAT**

**A/N: I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF**

**NARUTO JEDI KNIGHT UP SOON**

**NARUTO X FEM. TIGRA X CHEETARA X PUMYRA X WILYKIT (AGE WILL BE CHANGED) X GAMI (CHICK WITH KONAN LIKE POWERS, PAPER DRAGONS) X **

**LION-O X KITARINA (OC) X (OC) X FEM. PANTHRO (IDECIDED TO MAKE HIM A FEMALE)**

"**NARUTO" –DEMON SPEECH**

'**_NARUTO'_ –DEMON THOUGHT**

"NARUTO –HUMANOID SPEECH

'_NARUTO'_ –HUMANOID THOUGHT

STORY START

CH.2

As Lion-O, Kitarina, Cheetara and Naruto had just been escorted to the King by Jaga the King's High Cleric. "Lion-O, you're late." Lion-O looked at King Claudius with an unwavering expression as if he matched his power and responded "I know father I lost track of time."

"Never mind son, let's get this test underway and see if the sword will accept you as its wielder." The king then removed the Sword of Omens from his gauntlet and started a chant with each swing of the sword.

"THUNDER…THUNDER…THUNDERCATS HOOOOOOOOOO!" As lightening erupted from the sword Kitarina looked amazed for she has never seen the powerful sword of Omens as all were knocked out of their stupor as the King went through a sword form and asked Naruto to spar with Lion-O while Lion-O used the sword of omens. Naruto withdrew his Ninjato which he called the 'Kitsune's Claw' and he pumped his wind chakra through it. (Naruto remembers how to use some chakra techniques and he speaks with Kurama/Kyuubi)

Naruto held it in a lazy defensive stance and motioned Lion-O to attack him. Lion-O being a hothead had charged at Naruto and did a wild decapitating slash with the electricity encircling his sword. Naruto merely deflected

Lion-O's strike and punched Lion-O in the jaw and told Lion-O "Do as I taught you and focus you put to much power into your strikes remember a fast opponent can kill you easier than a powerful one." Kitarina was silently cheering for Lion-O while Cheetara and Tigress cheered on Naruto.

Lion-O nodded and started to use stab techniques at Naruto and did a slash at his legs. Naruto dodged the stabs and used his speed to disappear behind Lion-O and whispered "good young prince, but not good enough." Lion-O felt a big surge of pain from behind his knee caps as Naruto stomped on his knee joint. (Stomping on the joint behind the knee cap hurts like hell.)

King Claudius looked on in pride as he saw even though Lion-O was getting his ass handed to him he never admitted defeat a trait cats seem to have these days real pussy cats. Claudius raised his hand and called for the duel to stop and said "Lion-O I am proud of you my son although I never expected you to win this duel you proved you are a lion not only outside but inside as well, you never gave up and for that is a quality a king must have."

"King Claudius, shall we begin the next test?" Claudius nodded to Jaga and let him take it from their while he sat back down on the throne. "Lion-O, a true king must have what we call sight beyond sight."

(Meanwhile)

As Naruto looked on Tigress approached him and Cheetara, "Hey Naruto, as you know the annual festival of the Cats is tomorrow and I wanted you to take me their if you are not to busy." Naruto had a grin that encompassed his face from ear to ear and just nodded his head yes very enthusiastically because he did not really trust his voice at the moment. Thrilled to the core Tigress let loose an out of character squeal of delight but soon returned to her serious persona. She then approached Cheetara as she saw her scoping out Naruto.

"Hey Cheetara, can I talk to you in private?" "Uhh…sure princess Cheetara what's on your mind?" "Well I noticed that look in your eye when you look upon Naruto and since I don't mind sharing him I suggest you make your move soon because I know with his protective personality he will gain many strong mates." Cheetara gained a blush but still tried to deny her feelings but when she saw Tigress' 'bullshit' look she succumbed to the truth. "How long have you known?" "It was just after he returned from the battle of Ember Mountain where he was grossly out numbered 5 to 1 and was put in the emergency infirmary where we both nursed him back to health."

(Back with Lion-O)

"Sword of Omens grant me sight beyond sight." The hilt guard shifted slightly and the stone that was in the hilt shifted in to a feline's eye. Lion-O saw a great golden door engraved with many runes open and release a dark purple smoke as if to signify evil itself. As the smoke cleared it revealed an Egyptian-like pharaoh mask and it opened up and showed an old and decrepit figure with wrinkled dark gray skin clothed with white bandages and a blood red cloak as the figure opened its eyes they were crimson but had an eerie feel to them almost as if he were looking into the eyes of evil.

As a shiver ran down his spine Lion-O came out of his trance Jaga saw his scared expression and asked "Lion-O what did you see?" Lion-O gave him a look that said 'I will tell you later' and handed the sword back to his father. "I'm sorry father it seems I am not ready yet for I could not use 'sight beyond sight' the king nodded knowing there was more to it." Lion-O approached Kitarina and asked "Hey Kitarina if you're not doing any thing would like to accompany me to the festival tomorrow?" Kitarina struck a sexy pose and put a hand on Lion-O's chest and said "Hmmm…I don't know you destroyed most of my gang so I'll only go if and only if you take me shopping first." Lion-O's father chuckled as he thought 'he's going to get laid if he plays his cards right and she looks strong so I have no problem with him dating her but time will tell if she likes him for him or for the fact that he is prince.'

"Fine Kitarina let's go shopping and get you some clothes for the festival 'and maybe some for after the festival activities'" he added mentally with a perverted giggle while Naruto thought 'I knew I should have never let him borrow my Icha Icha vol.1 oh well as long as he has a good time I should be fine I just pray to god Tigress doesn't find it.'

As Naruto finished saying that Tigress and Cheetara waved an orange book in front of his face and asked "wishing my little brother a 'good night' well… might as well let us have one as well."

**END**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THUNDERCATS *GODDAMN IT***


End file.
